


Higher Love

by jiggsy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggsy/pseuds/jiggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Awakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this to ease some of the pain. Rest easy, Black Canary.

Laurel’s eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light. She seemed to be in a very bright room. She felt like she had been sleeping for a long time. She lay there for several moments, breathing slowly, trying to convince her brain to wake up.

She turned her head to the side, looking for the light source. A large window was letting in bright morning sunlight. Laurel’s head slowly tilted up, and as she looked around her   
mouth dropped open in confusion. She was lying on a large, plush leather couch in an immense room. As her brain came out of its fog, she realized she recognized the room – it was the library at the Queen mansion.

Laurel pushed herself into an upright position, feeling confused. This room… she had spent many hours here as a kid. She would come in here to read and be by herself when playing with Sara and Ollie got to be too much.

Laurel shot up off of the couch. “Oliver!” she gasped, suddenly remembering. She had been in the hospital, and Oliver was there, with Felicity and Thea and Dig and she had felt at home. But then she had felt pain, so much pain and then…

A sharp knock on the door drew Laurel’s attention. She paused before slowly approaching the massive mahogany door that separated the library from the house beyond. She placed a hand on the doorknob and carefully creaked the door open.

Blue eyes and an easy smile greeted her on the other side.

Laurel felt the air leave her lungs. “Tommy?” she gasped out.

“Hi darlin’’, he winked, all old-school charm.

Laurel stared at him, unmoving. “Is it really you?”

Tommy looked at his shoes, and back up at Laurel. “Could an imposter look this good?” he grinned his Cheshire cat smile at her.

Laurel was instantly propelled towards him, right into his arms.

“Oh my god”, she whispered into his shoulders, “Oh my god. Tommy I missed you so much.”

She felt Tommy squeeze her tight. “I missed you too, Miss Laurel Lance.”

Laurel let a few dry sobs leave her body before her breathing slowed back to normal. She let herself step back to look at Tommy, placing her hands on either side of his face.

“Tommy, where are we? I recognize the room, but where are we? How did I get here?” she gestured around the room. Her eyes grew large as she looked Tommy up and down. “And if you’re here, does that mean I’m…?”

Tommy looked away from her. He looked down at his shoes, up at the ceiling, everywhere but at Laurel’s face. When he brought his eyes back to hers, they were shining with tears.

“Yes, Laurel. You are. But you were so brave, oh god you were so brave.” He moved her back into a tight embrace, and this time Laurel let Tommy sob against her.

“I love you so much, Laurel Lance”, Tommy whispered as he held on to her for dear life.

“I love you too, Tommy Merlyn”, Laurel whispered back.

It might have been minutes or it might have been eternities later when they let go of each other. Tommy stepped a little ways back and scrubbed a hand over his face, wiping the remaining tears away.

Tommy cleared his throat. “Um, to answer your question, I don’t know. I don’t know how we got here.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “but I do know there are some people here who would like to see you.” He took Laurel’s hand and looked at her expectantly, raising his eyebrows in a way that made Laurel’s heart ache.

She shook her head slowly. “I don’t understand. Who’s here?”

“Robert. And Moira.”

“Queen?” Laurel gasped.

“Mmhmm.” Tommy was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “And, uh… Rebecca. My mother.” Tommy smiled at Laurel, and she could see some more tears welling up in his eyes.

“Your mom?” Laurel couldn’t help but return his smile. “Oh my god, Tommy, they all love you so much”, she said quietly, putting her free hand to the side of Tommy’s face again.

“And they need to see their beautiful, smart, kickass Dinah Laurel Lance again.”

Laurel let her hand slide down Tommy’s face to his neck. She rubbed little circles under his jaw with her thumb.

“Okay.” She said simply. “Okay. But one thing before we move”, and Laurel pressed up on her toes and kissed Tommy long and hard. “I missed you so much, Tommy”, she murmured into his collar. She felt Tommy smile back against her.

Tommy started to lead her out through the foyer of the old mansion, sliding his arm around her waist as they walked towards the patio in the garden.

“I missed you too, Laurel.”

And together, they walked out in to the sunlight to greet some familiar faces.


End file.
